


Play Nice

by Sugashark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashark/pseuds/Sugashark
Summary: If you were a Pokemon, I'd choose you.





	

Times like this the boys would cherish, casually sitting on the morning train with no hassle of busy schedules due for another week or two.  
Kihyun felt his eyes heavy as the gentle rattle of the tracks lulled him in his seat.  
  
Leaning his head to the side in an attempt to stay awake he collided with a hard shoulder which returned a grunt, patting down the shoulder, Kihyun forced a tired laugh.

“Sorry Changkyun.” The youngest was too busy tapping away at an app on his phone to respond, Kihyun raised a brow at the lack of response.  
Lifting his chin to peek at the others phone Kihyun huffed leaning closer.  
  
“What are you doing?” The screen turned black and Kihyun squinted his eyes at the secrecy.  
  
“You are the one acting like a zombie,” Changkyun stretched out his shoulders turning to smile at Kihyun.  “Well I haven’t had access to a phone for a while.”  
  
“Then why are you hiding the screen? It better not be anything inappropriate.” Gently knocking their foreheads together Changkyun offered a not so innocent grin, “Now why would I do that in public.”  
  
Pulling up Changkyun’s face mask to stop the younger from being crude in public, he sighed shooting a warning glance.  
  
He doesn’t know why he agreed to going out with Changkyun in the first place, nor could he dwell on the thought of Changkyun wandering around the city on his own.  
  
Losing himself in thought Kihyun saw a pair of dark eyes staring at him out of the corner of his eyes, “What?” The younger flinched in his seat not expecting the harsh tone. “I said, this is our stop.”  
  
“ _Oh_ , right.”

Awkwardly sifting through the crowded carriage they both took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air as their feet hit the pavement, “Alright let’s go!”  
They hadn’t really set out a clear destination but Kihyun shook his head as Changkyun bolted forward towards the sea front.  
  
Kihyun watched on fondly as Changkyun whipped out his phone swinging it around left, right and centre, his lips curled into a soft smile.  “Such a child,” Leaning against the railing, his eyes cast over to the clear blue sea - “Ahah!”  
  
Caught off-guard Kihyun tilted his head towards Changkyun, “What on earth are you doing?” The younger scrunched his nose up in disgust, “Earth to idiot!”

“Hyung! Stay still!” Blinking rapidly Kihyun froze on the spot as he watched Changkyun lift up his phone, “Don’t you dare take a picture of me.”

Grinning like an idiot Kihyun heard the snap of a photo being taken, his expression dropping into a half hearted glare. “What did I just say--”  
  
“Gotcha!”  
  
“Got who?”  
  
“There was a jigglypuff on your head.”  
  
“Pardon?” Brushing his hands through his hair, the older male frowned in annoyance. _What is he on about?_ "A what?"

Running over barking out his laughter he brought the screen right up to Kihyun’s nose, staring in disbelief - he was playing Pokémon Go and right there on top of Kihyun’s strikingly pink hair was a mini-him. I mean a jigglypuff.  
  
“I hate you, so much Changkyun.”  
  
“No you don’t,” Leaning over to steal a chaste kiss the latter jumped back before he could be swatted away by Kihyun’s hands, “Although … The resemblance is uncanny.”  
  
“Yup, I hate you.”  
  
Kihyun used double slap.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - @sugashark


End file.
